


Steamboat Toby

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christen has a dream that unnerves her, Alex attempts to comfort her but also can't resist the urge to tease her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steamboat Toby

Christen shot up in her bed, startled from her dream, earning a look from Alex.

“Fall off a building?” Alex asked and Christen shook her head. Alex got off her bed and sat next to Christen, rubbing the woman’s back trying to calm her down, “you ok?”

“Yeah, I’ll be ok… just... weird dream.” Christen ran a hand through her hair before dropping her head to Alex’s shoulder.

“Want to talk about it?”

“It’s really weird…” Christen said, unsure and Alex laughed.

“Chris, I’ve known Tobin a bit longer than you and you’ve heard her stories about her dreams.”

“True…”

“I mean, it can’t be more odd than her dream about hot dogs eating her.” 

“That... was pretty messed up,” Christen sighed and leaned into Alex’s side, the woman putting an arm around her and kissing the top of her head, “Ok… have you ever seen Steamboat Willie?” 

“Like the Mickey Mouse cartoon?”

“Exactly the one.”

“Yeah, as a kid I’m sure…”

“So… you know how Mickey is sitting there whistling and driving the boat along with that funny little hat?” 

“Yeah…”

“I pictured Tobin doing that… like… Tobin had a boat and was apparently really good at sailing? I had no idea Tobin could sail?”

“Tobin can’t sail babe,” Alex tried not to chuckle, but failed and Christen sighed.

“Ok, so Tobin’s sailing the boat along, and doing the little whistle and the hat looked ridiculous on her but she’s always cute.” Alex was grinning into the top of Christen’s head by now.

“Chris, I gotta admit, I’m a bit scared for your sanity right now.”

“Oh trust me, so am I,” Christen laughed and Alex laid down, pulling Christen with her. She started running her hand through Christen’s hair as the woman continued, “so, Tobin’s driving this boat—”

“Sailing.”

“Sailing, Tobin’s sailing this boat and I have no idea where I’m at in this whole thing, but you, you’re Minnie Mouse and you’re running after the boat which is pretty easy for you. You shout at Tobin cause she left without you and well, you aren’t too happy about that, to say the least,” Christen chuckled and Alex glared at her. “Well, then Tobin uses the… I don’t know, this lift thing like a crane but I have no idea why she had a crane on this boat.”

“Some boats need them,” Alex said and Christen narrowed her eyes at Alex. 

“Anyway… she swings the crane over toward shore and picks you up with it and swings you over onto the boat… then a bunch of stuff happens and suddenly Tobin’s in the brig peeling potatoes and I don’t know where you are but Sepp Blatter is in charge of the boat and… I have no idea it was confusing and you guys fell off a cliff.”

“You mean a waterfall?”

“No, a cliff. There was no water spilling over the edge…” Christen said and Alex just stares at her, “I told you it was weird!”

“It’s ok love,” Alex smiled and kissed Christen, “you ready to head to dinner, though? Or you want to stay here and cuddle? I can have Tobin bring us some food.”

“Dinner sounds good right about now,” Christen said leaning up and kissing Alex, “even if I really do just want to cuddle for the rest of the night.”

x-x-x

Tobin smiled as Chris and Alex walked into the conference room. The two walked over to her and Christen buried her face into Tobin’s neck.

“Do you sail?” she asked and Tobin’s brows knitted together.

“Like boats?”

“Yes, like boats.”

“Well, you can sail kites too…” Tobin defended and Christen sighed, “no, I can’t sail boats… or kites for that matter.”

“Ok,” she said, not taking her head off Tobin’s shoulder. Tobin looked up at Alex who smirked and mouthed ‘long story’, before making her way over toward the food. Tobin sat Christen down in the chair next to her, holding her close. 

“You ok?” Tobin asked after a few minutes.

“Just had a weird dream is all.” 

“That’s never fun,” Tobin sympathized and Christen shook her head.

“Could you stay with us tonight?” Christen asked looking up at Tobin.

“Well, I’m sure I’ll get read the riot act by Jill, but you two are worth it,” Tobin said, kissing Christen’s forehead.

The rest of dinner went smoothly, the women at the table chatting, no one mentioning how closed off Christen seemed to be that evening. When they were finished, Tobin kept an arm around Christen, using her free hand to take Alex’s hand and walking them all back up to Alex and Christen’s room.

“So… want to fill me in?” 

“How about tomorrow? I’m still tired.” Christen snuggled into Tobin’s side and Alex crawled into the bed behind Christen, cuddling as close as she could.

“Tomorrow it is then.”

x-x-x

Christen walked out onto the pitch with Mal, talking about the younger girl’s arrangements for dorms, when Mal started snickering, causing Christen to look up. There, in the middle of the field, was Tobin in a hat that was damn near a replica of the Steamboat Willie hat, whistling away as she fed crosses up to Alex. Christen glared at Alex and stomped her way over to her lover, knocking Tobin’s hat off in the process.

“You’re a grade-A jerk, Morgan,” she spat out as Alex tried to not laugh, failing miserably again. 

“I’m sorry Chris, I just couldn’t pass it up,” Alex admitted, pulling Christen close she pouted, “can you ever forgive me?”

“No,” Christen pouted and Alex kissed her as Tobin walked up.

“How about now?” she asked and Christen narrowed her eyes at her fellow striker.

“No,” she repeated as Tobin’s hands slid across her hips and up under her shirt across her abs.

“How about now?” Tobin husked before kissing Christen’s neck.

“Tonight… tonight…” Christen said trying to wiggle her way out of her lovers’ grips.

“You got yourself a date Press,” Tobin called after her as Christen jogged away, trying to clear her head.

“Bring that stupid hat!” Christen yelled over her shoulder and Tobin smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> This is why I shouldn't be allowed to watch Classic Mickey Mouse cartoons... As always Thoughts? Comments? Prompts? Anyone tired of fluff yet?


End file.
